<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chipped Part 3 by EtherianEm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369405">Chipped Part 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherianEm/pseuds/EtherianEm'>EtherianEm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chipped [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Chipped Catra (She-Ra), F/F, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherianEm/pseuds/EtherianEm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry guys! I took a bit of a break, but I am back now with another chapter!! I will try double uploading today, but if not you'll definitely get another chapter very soon! Also so sorry this chapter is short!!!!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chipped [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chipped Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry guys! I took a bit of a break, but I am back now with another chapter!! I will try double uploading today, but if not you'll definitely get another chapter very soon! Also so sorry this chapter is short!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is it so bright?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where am I going?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sensation of my feet dragging across the floor is so distant I can barely feel it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I dead?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t I move?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything I see meshes together. One second I am being dragged out, the next I’m in an empty white room. My vision is dim. My ragged breaths echo, barely even sounding like me at all. I faintly hear the sound of hollow boots hitting the floor, making my ears ring. I want to turn my head to see what the origin of the noise is, but I can’t seem to do anything. I feel empty. I feel Horde Prime turn my head sharply to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, little sister. I am glad to see you’ve awakened. I’m here to personally help you get cleaned up,” He smirks before releasing my head, turning back to its original position. I want to spit out an insult, something, but I can’t seem to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, you must be confused. You see, little sister, in order to be truly perfect, you have to surrender yourself to my will. A small price to pay, really. I know you understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m his toy now. He is really going to use me to get Adora.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She won’t come to get me. She wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorde Prime grins, his teeth glistening against the harsh white light.”Oh, but she will. You see, as much as you try to deny it, Adora cares for you. In fact, I bet she’s on her way now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words make my stomach turn. He’s right, and I know it. Adora knows by now of my aid in Glimmer’s escape. Now she thinks I’m worth going back for. What an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horde Prime sighs with a smile on his face. He knows he’s practically already won; there’s nothing I can do about it. Suddenly I feel a small tug at my scalp. I feel a soft brush sort through my tangles. Then..</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Snip snip</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> I hear the faint sound of my hair dropping to the floor; anguish floods through me. Adora was the only one to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>cut my hair. She was the only one I trusted enough; now, after three years of it going unkempt, I feel it slip away. I feel tears wanting to be released, but it didn’t matter if I tried to contain them. I couldn’t cry if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I couldn’t do anything. He owned me. My body's no longer my own. Everything I was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>am, </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t matter anymore. He would use me, no matter the cost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt a small smile creep up my face. The worst thing was that I didn’t even oppose it. But what did it even matter? Whether I liked it or not, I would forever be in Prime’s light. As hours turned into days and days turned into weeks, whether or not that was a good thing became unclear. Maybe his objective </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the greater good. Maybe Prime </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>succeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was finally starting to feel complaisant with Lord Prime’s plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Adora came.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>